


Moments of Blue

by Shywriter33



Series: The Blue Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Ezra Bridger, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Childhood, Cute Kids, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shywriter33/pseuds/Shywriter33
Summary: Basically a bunch of oneshots of 'A Jedi's Duty' that are small but still are fun to write.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Anakin Skywalker, Ezra Bridger & CT-7567 | Rex, Ezra Bridger & Leia Organa, Ezra Bridger & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Blue Jedi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088876
Kudos: 5





	Moments of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Italic text = Thoughts / Flashbacks / Emphasis  
> Bold text = Location / POV

_Italic text = Thoughts / Flashbacks / Emphasis_

**Bold text = Location / POV**

* * *

"You want us, to make the theme around that old Terran cartoon?"

"Come on Ani, Ezra has been loving watching the show with Lucky since he first got here."

"He thinks Lucky will grow that size of the dog on the show...want to explain that?"

Padme rolls her eyes at her husband as she and the twins are preparing a giant, vanilla, red cake, "I already got the cake themed around it, why not?"

Anakin groans, "Fine...but again, if he asks for a giant doghouse to Lucky, I'm out."

Luke giggles as he continues to lick the icning off the spoon, "He can't speak yet."

Anakin looks at his son and rolls his eyes, "Yet he can show what he wants, and what he wants, is the giant dog house on the tv whenever the show is on."

Leia shrugs, "Well technically when Ezra starts talking, he might pass on messages through Lucky through that mind telepathy they seem to have going."

From further research on Lothal wolfs, the couple had found of Lothal wolfs having a sort of telepathic connection with those it bonds with, communicating as short as the nudge from their head, or the tap of their paw, speak clearly as they learn words just like babies do, from those around them.

"Great, we'll have a chatter box and a dog." Anakin groans before walking into the common area where said birthday boy and his partner pup were watching said show.

"What is it with you and dogs bud?" Anakin smiles slightly as Ezra hugs the Clifford plush in his tiny hands. On Lucky was Ezra's first plush he'd gotten, another from a Terran tv show but was a blue dog. Both watching on the tv screen with Lucky on his left just as absorbed.

* * *

After blubbery pancakes for breakfast (both Ezra and Lucky gobbling such up by tons), came the party decorating.

Which really meant Anakin, Rex, Obi-wan, and all the kid's uncles pitching in and decorating the temple, some padawans helping too.

"I don't think I've seen this much red since last year's Valentine's Day celebration." Plo Koon replies as he side steps to avoid a padawan shoot by with party streamers at hand.

Obi-Wan chuckles as he finishes pulling the streamers on the walls with the force, "Wasn't that the one where Anakin ran drunk around the temple singing some Naboo love song?"

The older padawans chuckled as Anakin turns red and looks at Obi-Wan, "Haha very funny."

"Indeed it is." Plo Koon replies.

* * *

"Surprise!"

Red confetti burst in the room in a frenzy as Ezra is brought into the main commons of the temple in Padme's arms.

Leia uses the force to push the confetti off herself, while Luke spins around before chasing her to dump more confetti on her.

Ezra meanwhile is just in awe of the decorations, his Clifford and Blue plush snuggled in his arms.

"Ahh!" Ezra exclaims as he tries to grab onto a nearby balloon, eventually using the force to pull it into his tiny hand.

Lucky runs around trying to eat the confetti, but thankfully Rex and his brothers were on the case and made sure it didn't happen.

* * *

Presents came by the plenty, even some shy padawans and younglings joined in and gave the pair their gifts (Anakin knew those two won't celebrate each others birthday if it was seperate...unlike Luke and Leia which wish the opposite).

From toys, clothes, the pile just got bigger, but the most important seemed when Rex stepped up.

* * *

"Ezra, as captain of the 501st, I give you the name of Blue Bird. You know...just in case and all."

Ezra clapped and gurgled happily, especially when Rex gave him a shinnies clone trooper helmet of his very own.

Anakin chuckles while Padme whips a tear off her face, "Geez Rex, you may of just given Ezra a new subject to paint and draw on."

If there was one thing the couple found out while first adopting Ezra, was he loved to color and draw.

Didn't help a majority in the past weeks been on the walls around the temple (not that padawans and pretty much everyone that walked the halls didn't stop and compliment Ezra on his newest art piece...but they did, leading to Rex and his brothers to need to make lines just to stop clogging the hallways).

* * *

The party went on for hours, everyone having a blast, especially Ezra and Lucky whom couldn't get enough of Clifford.

In the end though, the two got so tuckered out that Anakin only smiled and force pulled them into bed (Ezra in his crib, Lucky on the dog bed next to the crib).

"Goodnight you two, and happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Future oneshots ideas (so far):  
> \- Ezra's birthday(s)  
> \- Vacation on Naboo  
> \- Sibling moments  
> \- Uncle/Aunt with kids moments
> 
> Got ideas? Message me on my fanfic.net account (Fanfictionranger) where I've not only posted this but also 'A Jedi's Duty' (for those that want to do longer reviews) as well!


End file.
